


The Grand Tour

by Akyia



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akyia/pseuds/Akyia
Summary: "One thousand thousand horses, sturdy hooves clattering against the stone and earth of Hieron. The Grand Tour rides against the Heat and the Dark. "Really loved your prompt about the Grand Tour and Galenica and Severea! Thanks for giving me something so fun to draw and I hope you enjoy it!Link to a high-rez file -> https://flic.kr/p/QG6kvg





	The Grand Tour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstandcaffeine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstandcaffeine/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161904396@N03/31958825877/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
